ticopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Cascabela thevetia
La adelfa amarilla, cabalonga, haba de San Ignacio campanilla amarilla o amancay, Cascabela thevetia es una especie de arbusto o pequeño árbol perteneciente a la familia Apocynaceae. Es originario desde México hasta América tropical. Distribución Se distribuye por México, Belice, Costa Rica, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras, Panamá, Cuba, República Dominicana, Haití , Guayana Francesa, Surinam, Venezuela, Bolivia, Colombia, Ecuador, Perú, Brasil, Argentina, Paraguay y Nicaragua donde es ampliamente cultivada en todo el país en alturas de 10–1200 metros. Su floración se produce durante todo el año. Florece a intervalos durante buena parte del año en su hábitat nativo. En climas más frescos, como en España, florece en verano. Los frutos son drupas carnosas de forma curiosa, redondeadas y con costillas; al madurar cambian del verde al negro, pasando por el rojo. Algunos las consideran amuletos de la suerte, aunque son peligrosamente venenosas. Toda la planta contiene un jugo lechoso que es venenoso. thumb|250px|Hojas y flores. Descripción Son arbustos o árboles pequeños que alcanzan los 2–6 m de alto. Hojas lineares de 4–16 cm de largo y 0.2–1 (–1.4) cm de ancho, el ápice agudo, base cuneado-atenuada. Inflorescencia con pocas flores amarillas; sépalos lanceolado acuminados de 4–6 (–10) mm de largo; corola tubular-infundibuliforme, tubo 4–5 cm de largo, los lobos 1–2 cm de largo. Frutos transversalmente oblongos, generalmente más o menos obtriangulares, 1.5–3.5 cm de largo y 2.5–4.5 cm de ancho, verdosos a amarillentos o purpúreos. Usos Se utiliza como planta ornamental. Como arbusto aislado, o en pequeños grupos, en jardines meridionales en España. Exposición a pleno sol. Se deben recortar las ramas a la salida del invierno, para que ramifiquen y se haga más compacto. No suelen ser atacadas por plagas y enfermedades comunes. Se reproduce mediante esquejes en compost arenoso y con calor. Las semillas de esta planta se venden en los puestos de yerberos de La Habana, Camagüey y Oriente, para utilizarlos como amuleto o para llevarlas en el bolsillo creyendo así evitar las hemorroides. Sinónimos * Cerbera thevetia L., Sp. Pl.: 209 (1753). * Thevetia thevetia (L.) H.Karst., Deut. Fl.: 1035 (1883), nom. inval. * Cerbera peruviana Pers., Syn. Pl. 1: 267 (1805). * Cerbera linearifolia Stokes, Bot. Mat. Med. 1: 490 (1812). * Cascabela peruviana (Pers.) Raf., Sylva Tellur.: 162 (1838). * Thevetia linearis Raf., Sylva Tellur.: 91 (1838). * Thevetia neriifolia Juss. ex A.DC. in A.P.de Candolle, Prodr. 8: 343 (1844). * Thevetia peruviana (Pers.) K.Schum. in H.G.A.Engler & K.A.E.Prantl, Nat. Pflanzenfam. 4(2): 159 (1895). * Thevetia peruviana f. aurantiaca H.St.John, Phytologia 34: 148 (1976). Galería Archivo:Thevetia peruviana Blanco1.45.jpg|Flora de Filipinas de Francisco Manuel Blanco (O.S.A.) Archivo:Cascabela thevetia1MTFL.jpg|Flores Archivo:Starr 010818-0043 Thevetia peruviana.jpg|Hábito Referencias Enlaces externos * [http://mobot.mobot.org/W3T/Search/Nicaragua/projsflnic.html Cascabela thevetia en Flora de Nicaragua] * Imágenes en Google Bibliografía La especie es aceptada por: * Welsh, S.L. (1998). Flora Societensis: 1-420. E.P.S. Inc. Utah. * Stevens, W.D. & al. (2001). Flora de Nicaragua Introducción. Monographs in Systematic Botany from the Misuri Botanical Garden 85(1): i-xlii, 1-943. * Linares, J.L. (2003 publ. 2005). Lista comentado de los árboles nativos y cultivados en la República de El Salvador. Ceiba; a Scientific and Technical Journal Published by Zamorano 44: 105-268. * Alvarado-Cárdenas, L.O. & Ocheterena, H. (2007). A phylogenetic analysis of the Cascabelia-Thevetia species complex (Plumerieae, Apocynaceae) based on morphology. Annals of the Misuri Botanical Garden 94: 298-323. * Berendsohn, W.G., Gruber, A.K. & Monterrosa Salomón, J. (2009). Nova silva cusatlantica. Árboles nativos e introduciados de El Salvador. Parte 1: Angiospermae - Familias A a L. Englera 29-1: 1-438. No es aceptada por: * Govaerts, R. (1999). World Checklist of Seed Plants 3(1, 2a & 2b): 1-1532. Continental Publishing, Deurne. Thevetia peruviana * Govaerts, R. (2003). World Checklist of Selected Plant Families Database in ACCESS: 1-216203. The Board of Trustees of the Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew. Thevetia peruviana Categoría:Flora de Costa Rica